Episode 9044 (25th November 2016)
Plot Ken frets about Daniel's revelation. Peter tells him he has an idea to help. Yasmeen yells to Zeedan that she can't take much more and Rana walks out of the house when he refuses to apologise. Mary joins Brian, Rita and Norris for a drink. Peter brings Ken into the pub to sit with them and to get him away from the family for a while. The mourners return from the funeral. Andy is determined to confront Phelan about Michael's death. Although Tracy now takes Daniel's side, Adam riles him to the point where he walks out. Peter thanks Dev for a favour he's doing him. He spots Daniel at the bus stop and the two bond over their love of Monty Python. He asks him to return to No.1 with him. Dev calls on Yasmeen. She invites him to eat and promises to repay the money that Sharif stole from the gym account. Andy calls on Phelan and puts on a show on suspecting Vinny for causing Michael's death but he's not taken in. Adam rings the hire company about the stolen car. Peter brings Daniel in and, explaining about Ken’s health, he lays down the law to the family about putting aside their differences. Sean tells Erica how much he likes being at No.3. He offers Norris £5 a week more than Brian is willing to pay. David is short-tempered at the wake at the memories it brings back. Andy starts to ask questions about the flat scam. Eileen thanks Gail for her kindness and the two hug. Brian and Sean enter into a bidding war to be Norris's lodger. He accepts both their offers, willing to move into the front room himself for the extra money he'll earn. Tracy fetches Ken home. Gail breaks down when Max presents her with a memory box he's made, similar to the one that Michael gave him when Kylie died. Rana returns from work and she and Zeedan make up. Yasmeen is happy. She plans to sell her wedding ring for Zeedan's wedding. Ken enters to a meal, a harmonious family and the news that Peter's arranged for Adam and Daniel to share the corner shop flat. A pleased Adam takes a call from a friend that he has managed to sell the "stolen" hire car and he'll get his arranged half of the cash tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Erica Holroyd - Claire King Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and back yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sick of rowing with Adam and Tracy, Daniel leaves No 1; the locals recover from Phelan's flat scam; Sean's furious to learn that Brian is after his bedroom; and Yasmeen despairs as Rana and Zeedan fall out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,450,000 viewers (16th place) Category:2016 episodes